bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
JetKor
is a Bakugan Battle Gear owned by Dan Kuso. Information Description JetKor has twin cannon blasters, which blast energy to eliminate its opponents. It can also fire beams of energy which neutralize enemies before JetKor fires additional lasers. It is unknown if it is related to AirKor. In "Bakugan: New Vestroia", it is created using a combination of Vestal technology, Drago's DNA, and the Phantom Data It has wings and a support spike. Bakugan: New Vestroia Spectra accidentally greatly wounded Drago because the Battle Gear did not at first fit with Drago's DNA, but Drago refused to give up. After the battle, Keith made a revised version of it to make it easier for him to use. In the final episode of New Vestroia, it helped Drago destroy the Alternative Weapon. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders It appeared in the first episode to help Helix Dragonoid battle Linehalt. It later helps battle Drago, Dan, Akwimos, and Marucho battle Phosphos and Rubanoid in the following episode. It appeared in episode 3, helping Dan and Drago battle Fabia Sheen and Aranaut. It appeared in episode 5 to aid Drago against Rubanoid and Contesteir but near the end of the battle detatched from Drago after Contesteir used an abillity to sacrifice himself and made his partner Zenet Surrow to go out of the battle, in order to help Rubanoid defeat Drago. It appeared in episode 9 to help Drago and Coredem defeat Ramdol and Ziperator. This episode was the first one to show a Special Treatment Battle Gear It appeared yet again in episode 12 to help Drago defeat Rubanoid after Sid activated the Gate Card''' Ruby Storm'. After Drago's evolution to Lumino Dragonoid, JetKor was replaced by Explosix Gear and as such, is no longer used. ; Ability Cards * '''JetKor Delta': Adds 500 Gs to JetKor. * JetKor Flame Impact: Subtracts 600 Gs from each opponent and adds 600 Gs to JetKor. Game In the toys, Copper has 60 and 70 Gs, Silver has 50 Gs and 70 Gs, and Gold has 70 Gs. ; Reference Cards * Pyrus: Flip 2 coins. +80 G-Power for each heads. * Aquos: +100 G-Power if you have fewer Ability cards in your used pile than your enemy. Gallery Anime File:Ballform.PNG|JetKor in Gear form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.25_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in ball form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.44_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan form File:Jetkordragosub.png|BakuCamo-colored Jetkor File:Jetkor Delta.png|JetKor using JetKor Delta File:Jetkor Flame Impact.png|JetKor using Jetkor Flame Impact Game File:PyrusJetkor-60GsBattleGear.jpg|JetKor File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|Silver JetKor attached to Pyrus Lumagrowl File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:Helixdragonoidjetkor.jpg|JetKor attached to Lumino Dragonoid File:!Bl40C!w!Wk~$(KGrHqYH-CYEts)V52JLBLdeemIb,!~~_12.jpg|JetKor combined with Helix Dragonoid File:Tapl.jpg|JetKor and Helix Dragonoid on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:IMG 3965.jpg|Prototype JetKor File:kYgKox-Dj1Gl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid connected to JetKor File:DeluxeJetKor1.png|Deluxe Gold JetKor File:DeluxeJetKor.png|Deluxe Silver JetKor File:96CAFZA9W2.jpg|JetKor File:2_Helix_Dragonoid_2_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with Deluxe Silver JetKor and Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:FILE0394-300x225.jpg|Deka Subterra Lumino Dragonoid with Deka Silver JetKor File:Gearred.jpg|JetKor Japanese Red Ability Card 'JetKor' File:Geargreen.jpg|JetKor Japanese Green Ability Card 'JetKor Level 2' Bakugan Dimensions File:Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 11.01.23 PM.png|Silver JetKo File:jetkor Rocket Booster.png File:Screenshot-264.png|Copper Jetkor Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance